Work machines such as crawler dozers are provided with an engine hood to the front of an operator's cab. An exhaust pipe then projects upwards from the engine hood (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-344008 (paragraph [0005], FIG. 1)). Work machines where headlights illuminating to the front are provided at the front left and right corners of the engine hood and where the headlights are provided at the front surface of a canopy roof at an upper part of the operator's cab also exist.